Longing is a Luxury (for a dog like him)
by reauvafs
Summary: Dengan langkah tidak menentu, Dazai mencapai apartemen tempat anjing Port Mafia tinggal. Sebuah ucapan saat mabuk dapat mengobati luka macam apapun pada Akutagawa.


Title: Longing is a Luxury (for a dog like him)

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Character(s): Dazai O, Akutagawa R

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Dengan langkah tidak menentu Dazai mencapai apartemen tempat anjing Port Mafia tinggal. Sebuah ucapan saat mabuk dapat mengobati luka macam apapun pada Akutagawa.

 **Warning(s): Summary =/= conclusion**

* * *

Pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang saat malam hampir mencapai puncaknya. Akutagawa yang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya lengah pun sudah mempersiapkan Rashoumon untuk keluar dan menyerang orang yang berada di depan pintunya sekarang. Gin tidak mungkin melakukan hal sia-sia seperti mengetuk karena ia memiliki kunci, dan Akutagawa sendiri bukanlah orang yang suka bersosialisasi jadi tidak mungkin ada yang datang mengunjunginya. Higuchi dan anggota _Black Lizard_ lainnya tidak ada yang mengetahui lokasi pasti apartemen mereka, jadi ia yakin sekali orang yang datang saat ini adalah orang asing.

Namun saat pintu tersebut dibukanya, yang ia temui justru orang yang di luar perkiraannya. Dazai Osamu berdiri di depannya dengan kepala menunduk. Akutagawa berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan kedatangan mentornya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Dazai-san—"

"Aku boleh masuk ke dalam 'kan, Akutagawa-kun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Longing is a Luxury (for a dog like him)**

Aroma minuman keras menyeruak saat Dazai menengadah dan menatap sang pemilik apartemen. Akutagawa sedikit berjengit akibat kuatnya bau tersebut. Mantel coklat mentornya terlihat kucal dengan noda di sana sini dan setelan dalam mantelnya pun terlihat tidak rapih. Akutagawa pikir butuh banyak waktu yang diperlukan bagi Dazai untuk mencapai tempatnya dalam keadaan semabuk ini.

Ia tidak juga memberi jawaban, Dazai pun tidak memohon apa-apa, tapi Akutagawa memberi jalan untuknya masuk dan Dazai mengikutinya.

Dazai menduduki sofa di ruang tamu dengan menganggap itu adalah kasurnya dan Akutagawa pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air minum untuknya. Setelah menghampiri kembali mantan atasannya itu sambil membawa segelas air, Akutagawa duduk di sofa yang menghadap dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Seharusnya Akutagawa merasakan kesenangan tak terhingga saat tahu dirinya datang. Terakhir kali Dazai ke sini dua tahun lalu saat dirinya masih di Port Mafia dan kini ia duduk tepat di depannya dan menganggap apartemen ini bagai miliknya sendiri.

Tapi tidak, Akutagawa tidak terlihat bahagia sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh mentornya. Ingatan akan dirinya yang bertemu kembali dengan Dazai setelah dua tahun mantan ataannya itu menghilang baru-baru ini membuatnya memiliki konflik batin tersendiri. Terkejut, senang, putus asa, dendam, dan sedikit rasa ingin bertemu, semua bercampur dan membuatnya kehilangan pilihan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku habis minum-minum dengan orang-orang agensi," Sesekali Dazai cegukan, wajahnya yang memerah karena efek alkohol mempertegas betapa mabuknya ia. "Sebenarnya hanya Yosano-sensei, Ranpo-san, dan Kunikida-kun."

Akutagawa tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja mereka itu (mungkin hanya nama Kunikida yang memberinya sedikit penerangan tentang orang di agensi. Pria berkacamata dengan kekuatannya yang dapat menghasilkan sesuatu dari torehan tinta di buku itu pernah ditemuinya sekali), jadi ia memasang wajah tidak tertarik. "Yang kutanya untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Apartemenmu paling dekat dari bar itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku cuma ingin mampir." Dazai memejamkan matanya. "Dan mungkin ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Denganku?" Akutagawa lengah, tidak menyangka ucapan macam itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak membiarkan pikirannya berlari ke mana-mana saat dirinya sadar bahwa Dazai Osamu itu tidak dapat diprediksi dan bisa saja itu hanya omong kosongnya belaka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku masih punya hati, lho."

"Kau—"

"Daripada itu, biarkan aku bercerita sedikit." Dalam sekejap Dazai berbaring di sofa tersebut. Kedua kakinya terlipat karena sofa yang ditidurinya tidak cukup panjang dan kepalanya bersandar pada pegangan sofa yang empuk. Jarinya menunjuk arah tak menentu. "Kami mengunjungi bar Kamiya di sebelah sana.

"Tidak biasanya Kunikida-kun datang telat saat punya janji. Kami berempat memesan minuman yang berbeda. Awalnya Ranpo-san Cuma membuka obrolan dengan membicarakan kurangnya kasus yang menarik minatnya. Kemudian saat obrolannya sudah begitu panjang dan membosankan, kami sibuk meneguk minuman masing-masing. Lalu Kunikida-kun yang sudah cukup mabuk mulai cerita soal anak kecil yang dibunuh oleh penculik saat dirinya kebetulan lewat dan melihat. Ia bilang ia sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak itu.

Dazai meletakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. "Entah kenapa itu mengingatkanku pada Odasaku. Kau tahu Odasaku? Dia itu yang dulu menolongmu saat Port Mafia melawan Mimic. Mereka berdua punya kesamaan tersendiri, mereka sama-sama ingin terus menyelamatkan orang. Awalnya kupikir bodoh, mana mungkin mereka bisa menyelamatkan semua orang di dunia ini, tapi mereka berdua juga yang menunjukkan padaku bahwa menyelamatkan orang itu benar-benar indah."

Akutagawa tidak segera memberi tanggapan saat Dazai berhenti bicara. Ia merasa bingung. Untuk apa Dazai pergi ke sini menceritakan hal-hal positif seperti menyelamatkan orang pada orang sepertinya? Akutagawa itu tidak pernah punya ruang di dalam hatinya untuk menyelamatkan orang, Dazai seharusya tahu itu. Ia anjing dari Port Mafia, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah membunuh, bukan menyelamatkan.

(Lagipula bukankah pembicaraan ini cocok dibicarakan dengan bawahan kebanggaan Dazai itu?)

Tidak merasa akan mendapat respon dalam waktu dekat, Dazai kembali bicara. "Yosano-sensei langsung menghibur dengan caranya sendiri, aku pun juga. Kunikida-kun tidak bicara banyak setelahnya. Setelah selesai aku langsung ke sini. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu, bahkan aku pun merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke sini, rasanya berjalan ke arah apartemenmu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang ada."

Mantan bawahannya itu memberi penolakan terhadap ucapannya. "Tapi itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Dazai-san."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu?" Akutagawa sedikit meradang. Rashoumon bisa keluar kapan saja dan bisa hilang kapan saja saat bersentuhan dengan Dazai jadi Akutagawa memilih untuk bersiaga. Hatinya saat ini dipenuhi rasa kesal tak beralasan. "Kau bicarakan hal ini dengan Jinko saja. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Dazai melepas tangannya yang menutupi matanya dan ia mulai menatap Akutagawa. Wajahnya masih terlihat bagai orang mabuk, tapi ada keseriusan yang tersirat dari mata coklatnya itu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"—Apa?"

"Aku mencoba merasakan apa yang ada dipikiran Odasaku dan Kunikida-kun saat itu dan yang terpikirkan hanya kau. Kau yang kubawa ke Port Mafia, kau yang menjadi anjing Port Mafia, kau yang—" _kutinggalkan di kegelapan itu sendiri_.

Akutagawa berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju tempat Dazai terbaring. Ia menarik kerah baju mentornya itu sehingga Dazai sedikit bangkit dari sofanya berbaring. "Lalu kau pikir aku akan bersimpati padamu?"

"Tidak." Dazai tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. "Semua yang kulakukan adalah pilihanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan menarik kembali hal tersebut dan menjilatnya sendiri seperti pengecut. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu pada—"

Sebuah tinju mendarat pada wajah Dazai, seketika tubuhnya dibiarkan terhempas ke sofa yang tadi ditidurinya. Rasa sakit dari serangan itu tidak membuatnya mendesis sedikitpun, hanya saja Dazai menengadah untuk melihat sang pelaku dan yang ia temui justru Akutagawa yang mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Ia masih dipenuhi oleh emosi seperti biasa, namun kali ini yang dapat dilihat dari wajahnya adalah kesedihan, kebencian, dan keputusasaan yang menyatu dan membuat Dazai membayangkan ada air mata imajiner yang menganak di mata anak tersebut.

"Setelah kau membawaku ke sana, setelah semua beban itu, setelah kau pergi tanpa memberitahukanku apa-apa, yang ingin kau lakukan hanya berusaha membuatku bersimpati padamu?" Suara Akutagawa terdengar pedih. "Kau muncul kembali setelah berhasil menjadi musuh Port Mafia, menjadi _musuhku_ , kau juga bilang Jinko lebih baik dariku, lalu kau ingin membuatku merasa kasihan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Akutagawa sudah tidak tahu apakah ia masih mabuk atau tidak.

"Aku tidak akan bersimpati padamu, Dazai-san. Aku… Kau bukanlah lagi eksekutif Port Mafia di mana aku akan mengikuti apapun perintahmu." Itu terdegar omong kosong bahkan bagi Akutagawa sendiri. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun perintah—apapun manipulasi—yang diberikan Dazai. Ia akan dengan bodohnya menurut dan memberikan hasil yang paling memuaskan. Akutagawa hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Dazai datang dan bercerita seperti itu.

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu._

Dazai pernah menyelamatkannya dari Nadir, memberikannya rumah untuk tinggal dan Port Mafia untuk bekerja. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya itu. Andaikan Dazai tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk membalas dendam, mungkin Akutagawa tidak akan pernah merasa hidup seperti ini, merasa sekuat dan sesakit ini untuk hidup.

"Kau sudah menjadi musuh kami. Kau bisa kubunuh kapan saja." Akutagawa jatuh berlutut di depan Dazai, kepalanya menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat begitu lemah untuk dihadapkan pada Dazai. "Kau meninggalkanku, kau membuatku tersiksa."

"Maaf aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu." Dazai menyentuh pundak anak itu perlahan. Entah karena memang ingin atau untuk melepaskan kekuatan Rashoumon yang bersemayam.

"Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Akutagawa menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku tidak butuh hal sentimental seperti itu, Dazai-san, yang kuinginkan itu—" _pengakuan darimu._

Seketika kedua tangan melingkari tubuh Akutagawa. Dazai memeluknya dengan perlahan, tidak memberikan waktu bagi muridnya itu untuk sekedar menghindar dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Akutagawa mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, tapi setidaknya untuk sedikit memberi tanggapan ia dapat mengatakannya. "Da-Dazai-san…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu," ucapan itu terdengar lagi bagai kaset rusak. Dazai menunduk, dagunya menyentuh pundak Akutagawa. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa." Dazai semakin memberikannya pelukan yang erat. "Aku harap aku bisa memberimu kompensasi."

 _Kompensasi?_

Selama ini yang diberikan Dazai semata-mata adalah akumulasi dari ketidakmampuannya untuk menjadi orang kuat. Garis _finish_ bernama pengakuan terasa menyilaukan bagi Akutagawa dan tanpa sadar itulah yang selalu menjadikannya bahan bakar untuk terus berada di Port Mafia meski Dazai sudah lama pergi. Selama ini yang ia tahu adalah kekerasan dan hukuman, bukanlah cerita sentimental dan kelembutan seperti ini.

Dazai tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, tidak padanya—

"Aku sudah membuatmu menderita, membuatmu tersiksa, membuatmu kehilangan." Dazai memberikan jeda. "Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama ya, Akutagawa-kun."

Kedua tangan Akutagawa membalas pelukan tersebut dengan lebih erat seakan tidak ingin menjadi lengah dan membuat kehangatan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya ini hilang seketika. "Ini sudah cukup, Dazai-san."

Awalnya ia merasa takut jika Dazai tidak menerima perlakuannya, namun nyatanya sang mentor tidak melonggarkan pelukannya juga. Mereka membiarkan posisi itu beberapa saat dengan tanpa pembicaraan berarti. Kesunyian yang ada memberikan Akutagawa rasa nyaman dan aman. Ia ingin terus begini, berada di sebelah Dazai dan berhasil menggapainya tanpa ada satupun yang menghalanginya.

(Jika saja waktu tidak pernah berakhir, mungkin Akutagawa akan berhasil meraih sisa-sisa harapan di dalam kehidupannya)

* * *

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan menusuk Akutagawa, rupanya tirai jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya lupa ia tutup. Biasanya sang anjing Port Mafia itu akan menggerutu kesal dan menjalani hari dengan rasa tidak senang, tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian, jadi ia menutup tirai tersebut dengan tanpa bersungut-sungut dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Ia sadar ini pertama kali baginya untuk bangun terlalu siang. Akutagawa tidak pernah sekalipun dapat tidur dengan nyaman meskipun apartemennya telah memberikan tingkat kenyamanan terbaik bagi siapapun yang tinggal di dalamnya. Mimpi buruk selalu menjadi dunia yang dihadapinya saat kedua matanya tertutup.

Gin menyalaminya dari meja makan. Adiknya itu terlihat sumringah saat tahu kakaknya menikmati tidur terpanjangnya untuk pertama kali. Hari ini memang tidak ada misi dari bos, jadi tidak perlu pula baginya untuk membangunkan kakaknya.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" Gin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Aku pikir… Kau punya waktu istirahat yang cukup baik dibanding kemarin."

"Aku habis mimpi. Mimpi yang menyedihkan." Akutagawa menduduki kursi di depan adiknya dengan senyum yang sempat tertoreh beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya kembali membentuk garis datar. Gin yang merasa telah salah menilai tingkah laku kakaknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh lagi.

Ada beberapa waktu sebelum Akutagawa bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar menemui adiknya. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa sadar setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Dazai yang mendatangi apartemennya dengan berbagi cerita itu dapat menjadi hal yang terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan. Akutagawa memang bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kedua tangan Dazai, tapi ia yakin hal itu terlalu tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi, jika Dazai Osamu masih hidup dan Akutagawa dapat membuatnya mengakuinya sebelum waktu menghentikan kehidupannya.

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: I am not sorry.

Tapi bener deh, sebenernya niat awal gak pengen buat ending begitu, tapi gatau kenapa nih tangan buatnya gitu, jadi... I am not sorry.

Jadi sebenernya terbawa suasana doujinnya nyaha-san soal dasai mati (mungkin kalo suka liat2 fandom jp DaAku bakal liat sekaliduakali dia). Angstnya sedih beud, sampe kepikir buat bikin ini! Makanya tetiba endingnya saya buat gini.

Makasih udah nyempetin diri baca fic ini~


End file.
